


Dreamland

by Jihyped



Series: Dreamland [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When reallity is not your ideal place anymore, would you live in your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> The story includes many characters from KPOP in general, i.e. BigBang, BTS, 2NE1, SuperJunior, etc. Will let you know in advance. Also, this is on the works for long time, it was on hiatus for about 5 years and now I've decided to continue it, and revamp it a bit.

**PROLOGUE**  


Is there a place where we could go back to what we once were?

Will our together forever only exist in a place reserved in our minds?

Is our dreamland real?   

 

Looking back, there is nothing I miss more than your smile on my harder days.

Nothing more than your eyes sparkling when you planned some trick.  
  
Nothing more than the same eyes sharp and deep when you were mad.  
  
Nothing more than your hands over mine in a simple gesture of support.  
  
Nothing more than your legs running after me, even if only to torment me – just so annoying.  
  
Nothing more than your head leaned against my shoulders while watching TV.  
  
Nothing more than your voice singing or even saying stupid things – just so annoying.  
  
Nothing more than your dark hair brushing against my neck when you held me so tight that I couldn’t breathe.  
  
Nothing more than your bitten lips when you were anxious, dry when you were hot, freezing when you were cold.  
  
Nothing more than your presence, always by my side even when I pushed you away.  
  
Nothing more than your tears soaking up my sweater, washing away my joy.  
  
Nothing more than your fists angrily hitting against me – just so annoying, yet cute.  
  
Nothing more than your silence after a night awake, sleeping deeply, in a land of dreams.  


  
Can’t you see I miss you?  Do you miss me too?


End file.
